Great Teacher Uchiwa
by shana60
Summary: Naruto est étudiant en langues à la Fac de Tokyo. Là-bas, il y fait la rencontre d'un nouveau professeur ne le laissant pas totalement de marbre ... UA, OOC, Romance, Schoolfic, Lemon à venir ...


**Titre** : Great Teacher Uchiwa [Titre un peu beaucoup inspiré d'un certain manga ... ;D]

**Auteur** : Moi-même [Eh oui ! XD]

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Romance, Schoolfic, lemon ...

**Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto.

**Rating** : M

**Disclamers** : Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux, ça dépend du point de vue. ^^), ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé** : Naruto Uzumaki est étudiant à la Faculté de Tokyo où il étudie les langues. La vie se passe tranquillement jusqu'à ce que son professeur, trop âgé et qui prend donc sa retraite, est remplacé par un jeune professeur du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci semble intéressé de près à notre beau blond. Il le frôle sans cesse, l'envoie au tableau afin de pouvoir le peloter,… Enfin bref, sa vie se retrouve bouleversée du tout au tout depuis l'arrivée de ce mystérieux professeur …

**Note** : Ta-da !!!! Voilà enfin ce que je vous avais promis depuis .... euh ... longtemps, on va dire !!! ;D En espérant que ça vous plaira ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto Uzumaki était un étudiant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il étudiait dans la Fac de langues la plus réputée du pays, SHINOBI, qui se situait dans la ville de Konoha. Il habitait dans un petit appartement à l'est de la ville. Le soir venu, il travaillait en tant que barman dans un bar chic pour subvenir à ses besoins et payer son loyer, car ses parents étaient morts quand il avait à peine dix ans. Oh, bien sûr, même si la vie ne lui avait pas forcément fait de cadeau, il avait un tuteur et celui-ci était très gentil d'ailleurs, mais Naruto voulait être autonome et ne plus dépendre de son tuteur. Après tout, lui aussi avait sa propre vie. Enfin bref, Naruto menait la vie d'un étudiant normal et sans problème.

Aujourd'hui, il se préparait pour aller en cours, il sortit de chez lui et marcha jusqu'à la Fac. Celle-ci n'étant qu'à quinze minutes de marche de son appartement, il y allait chaque jour à pieds. Il arriva sur le campus et marcha en direction de l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu sont premier cours de la journée. Il entra et se mit à sa place habituelle, située à peu de chose près au fond de la salle. Il s'installa aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis : Kiba et Shikamaru. D'ailleurs ces deux là étaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans.

- Salut, les mecs, salua joyeusement Naruto.

- Salut, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Le prof est toujours pas arrivé ?

- Non.

« Bizarre… d'habitude, le vieux n'arrive jamais en retard. » se fit-il la réflexion. En effet, le professeur était un homme plutôt âgé, assez stricte et il avait pour habitude de ne jamais arriver en retard à ses cours. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment précis que la porte de l'amphi s'ouvrit, et le silence se fit instantanément, croyant que c'était leur professeur qui arrivait enfin. Mais, en réalité, ce fut un jeune homme assez jeune - il ne devait avoir que trois ou quatre ans de plus que la plupart des étudiants -et très beau. Il avait les cheveux aux couleurs de la nuit avec des yeux de la même couleur, avec un corps un petit peu plus musclé que notre blond. L'homme s'avança jusqu'au bureau, posa son sac dessus et se tourna vers les étudiants. Son regard perçant scruta la salle pendant une bonne minute et s'arrêta sur Naruto. Là, le brun fixa l'Uzumaki de son regard le plus envoûtant puis sourit en coin avant de refaire circuler son regard. Il finit alors par s'exprimer :

- Bonjour à tous, je me nomme Uchiwa Sasuke et je suis votre nouveau professeur de langue… Des questions ?

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Sarutobi ?

- Malheureusement, votre professeur vient de prendre sa retraite car il était désormais trop vieux pour effectuer un cours en bonne et due forme, répondit calmement le nouveau venu… D'autres questions ?

Sakura Haruno, une fille aux cheveux rose, du genre très agaçante, demanda niaisement en gloussant et rougissant :

- Est-ce que vous avez une petite amie, Monsieur ?

- Non, mais de toute façon, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid afin de refroidir ses ardeurs.

Elle baissa les yeux et se fit tout de suite plus discrète.

Ce fut sur ces douces paroles que le nouveau professeur débuta son premier cours. Durant les trois heures où il dispensa son cours, Sasuke Uchiwa n'arrêta de jeter des petits regards dans la direction de Naruto qui le remarqua. Cependant, celui-ci s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention et d'écouter le cours correctement, la tâche se révéla tout de même assez difficile. Naruto se rendait compte que ces regards n'avaient rien d'innocents, il le savait très bien. Il avait toujours attiré les regards sur son passage, car il est vrai que notre chère tête blonde était vraiment « sexy ». Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond couleur blé - ce qui n'était pas banal au Japon – avec des yeux d'un bleu pur. Question physique, il était plutôt bien bâti, étant musclé sans aller dans l'excès. Son arcade était ornée d'un piercing et un autre se situait à sa langue que l'on ne pouvait seulement distinguer lorsqu'il riait ou alors quand il était en pleine concentration. En effet, à ce moment-là, il jouait souvent avec la boule de son piercing inconsciemment en la coinçant entre ses dents, le rendant diablement excitant.

Pour résumer, l'Uzumaki attirait nombre de regards, qu'ils fussent féminins ou masculins. Et cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement car, étant bisexuel, il se fichait que des hommes puissent le draguer. Naruto ne prêtait cependant pas vraiment attention à tout cela, car il se concentrait principalement sur ses études, il sortait donc rarement. D'ailleurs, au grand dam de ses admirateurs et admiratrices, notre beau blond ne tirait guère avantage de son physique, et n'avait eu que peu d'aventures.

Malgré cela, le regard du professeur faisait un drôle d'effet à Naruto, l'électrisant, et il n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation auparavant.

La fin du cours sonna et Naruto rangea ses affaires et attendit ses deux compères quand un de leurs amis vint à leur rencontre.

- Salut, les gars.

- Salut, Neji, répondirent-ils aussitôt.

- Dites, vous le trouvez comment, le nouveau prof ?

- Ça va, il est cool… répondit Shikamaru en baillant.

- Ouais, j'l'adore, moi, surtout quand il a rembarré cette peste de Sakura, pouffa Kiba.

- Elle l'a pas volé, sourit Naruto en repensant à la fameuse scène.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Il l'a bien refroidie, ajouta Neji en fixant son regard sur Naruto qui, lui, continuait de parler avec ses amis.

Son regard devint brûlant de désir en détaillant le corps du blondinet, le dévorant littéralement du regard. Car, oui, notre cher Neji était fou amoureux de Naruto et cela depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Depuis ce temps, il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir avec cet apollon et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus.

Il arrêta de regarder Naruto quand celui-ci eu finit de parler.

- Bon, bah faut que j'y aille, je doit aller bosser, dit-il aux trois autres.

- Okay, à plus, alors.

Et sur ce, il partit en direction de son lieu de travail.

_**À suivre …**_

* * *

**Shana toute heureuse mais appréhendant quand même l'avis des lecteurs** : Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle Fic ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Sasuke** : Bah rien, puisque je fais pratiquement rien dans ce chapitre, à part mater Naru.

**Shana** : T'inquiète pas, c'était juste pour introduire le contexte et tout. Dans le prochain chapitre, tu vas apparaître beaucoup plus.

**Sasuke, tout de suite de meilleure humeur** : C'est vrai ? Bon bah, ça va, alors.

**Naruto** : Moi, j'aime bien c'chapitre, surtout la façon dont tu me décris. J'ai franchement l'air d'un Dieu Grec, hé hé ! XD

**Sasuke qui se colle à Naruto** : Mais, tu es tout le temps sexy, mon ange.

**Naru qui rougit comme une tomate**.

**Shana** : Bon je voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre petite séance de drague, mais c'est pas le moment. Sinon, chères lectrices (et lecteurs ?), je vous dis à bientôt et laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez de ma toute nouvelle histoire. ***yeux du chat potté***


End file.
